The Wardrobe
by altereis
Summary: Linda sama sekali tidak menyangka sebelumnya, segala kejadian misterius nan absurd yang nantinya akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan rahasia di tubuh Wammy's House, berawal dari sebuah lemari. /AU.
1. Paranoia

.

.

.

"_Apa kau percaya adanya hantu?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wardrobe<strong>

.

**Summary:** Linda sama sekali tidak menyangka sebelumnya, segala kejadian misterius nan absurd yang nantinya akan memertemukan dirinya dengan rahasia di tubuh Wammy's House, berawal dari sebuah lemari. /AU.

**Disclaimer:** **Death Note** belongs to **Tsugumi Ohba** & **Takeshi Obata**, obviously. I own nothing but this fic (and my OCs).

**Genre:** Mystery/Horror/Supernatural.

**Rating:** T (untuk amannya).

**Warning: **Alternate Universe, Original Character inside.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Paranoia<strong>

.

.

.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Pekikan seorang anak perempuan melengking tajam menyusuri lorong-lorong. Linda mengerutkan keningnya, memandang nanar bercampur jijik kala melihat kondisi lemarinya. Sekumpulan larva berkuantitas banyak berserakan di ujung kiri bawah lemari yang mulai lapuk dan agak lembab. Beberapa telah menetas dan menjadi rayap. Sebagian bahkan telah masuk ke dalam lemari dan bertelur. Begitu cepat mereka berkembang biak.

Tak lama berselang setelah teriakan itu, Roger datang tergopoh-gopoh diikuti beberapa anak lainnya.

"Ada apa?" raut wajahnya diliputi rasa was-was.

"Itu," Linda menunjuk pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan tersebut sambil berpaling ke arah lain. Perutnya terasa terlilit jika terus-terusan memandang lemarinya yang telah beralih fungsi menjadi sarang rayap.

"Euww, menjijikkan," Sophie—teman baik Linda—memasang tampang geli.

"Oh, ternyata hanya itu. Kau berteriak seperti melihat hantu saja."

Refleks, Linda mendelik ke sumber suara. Seorang bocah bersurai kemerahan berdiri di belakang Roger seraya memainkan konsol _game_-nya dengan santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau hanya bisa berkata 'oh', sementara kaulah penyebab semua ini, Matt?" nadanya meninggi. "Aku harap kau belum lupa kalau seminggu yang lalu kau menumpahkan air pada lemariku."

Yang bersangkutan memutar bola matanya ke atas, mengingat-ingat kembali pada saat ia ke kamar Linda untuk meminjam buku seni rupa demi menyelesaikan tugas dari _Miss_ Thompson dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelas di atas meja sehingga lantai di sekitar lemari menjadi basah.

"Oke, ralat. Aku tidak menumpahkan air pada lemarimu, tapi di lantai, itu pun tidak sengaja. Mana aku tahu kalau airnya merembes sampai ke lemarimu," Matt mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula, aku sudah minta maaf, kan?"

Linda mendesis. Ia baru saja akan berargumen ketika Roger dengan sigap melerai keduanya, "Sudah, sudah. Lemari ini tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Linda, datanglah ke gudang untuk mencari lemari pengganti jika kau sudah membereskan isinya."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Meskipun ruangan itu bertitel gudang, namun di dalamnya tertata rapi, bersih, dan besar. Ini kali pertama gadis berkuncir dua itu menjejakkan kakinya di tempat yang jarang dimasuki seperti gudang—tentu saja jika bukan karena ada keperluan mendesak.

"Kau bisa memilih mana yang kau suka," kata Roger, membebaskan Linda memilih sendiri.

Ia tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih, Roger."

Matanya bergerak mengitari gudang. Ada banyak lemari berdiri di sayap kanan, sedang di sebelah kiri berjejer meja belajar dan kursi-kursi. Semuanya barang bekas peninggalan pemiliknya terdahulu, meski secara fisik masih sangat layak pakai.

Mayoritas lemari berpenampilan sama—ada beberapa yang terlihat berbeda, kemungkinan karena telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa oleh sang empunya lemari; ditempeli stiker, dilapisi kertas kado, dan sebagainya—tapi ada juga yang berukuran lebih lebar dari yang biasanya dipergunakan oleh anak-anak panti asuhan. Kebanyakan nampak sudah cukup usang dimakan usia.

Linda berasumsi, generasi sebelumnya pasti memakai lemari jenis itu dan yang sekarang diganti lebih minimalis.

Mendadak, langkah kecilnya terhenti saat berkeliling. Tiba-tiba hidungnya mengendus bau busuk yang menusuk. Linda otomatis menutup hidung. Cepat-cepat otaknya menganalisa bau tersebut.

Tercium bau seperti sampah. Bukan, bukan. Jauh lebih menyengat. Lebih mendekati bau sepotong daging amis yang telah membusuk digerogoti belatung.

Linda bergidik. 'Dari mana asal bau ini?' ia bertanya dalam hati. Diputarnya badannya ke kanan-kiri. Linda melongokkan kepala pada celah di antara dua lemari. Namun, bau itu tidak berlangsung lama sesaat setelah ia melihat satu benda.

Bola matanya terpancang pada sebuah lemari bercat gelap. Entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya akan lemari itu. Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya saja, benda tersebut terletak di sudut kanan, terjepit di antara dinding yang dingin dan lemari berukuran serupa di depannya—nyaris tidak terdeteksi andaikan ia tidak cukup teliti.

Terkesan… _diasingkan_.

.

.

.

"Erm, Roger, aku rasa aku mau yang itu saja," telunjuk ramping miliknya mengarah pada lemari yang dimaksud.

Roger nampak tengah berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Baiklah."

Linda menangkap adanya keragu-raguan yang tersirat dalam ucapannya.

Sekali lagi, ia menoleh ke lemari pilihannya. Memastikan keputusannya tidak salah.

Ah, tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa disebabkan oleh sebuah lemari kosong? Tidak ada, bukan?

.

.

_Mungkin…_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pensil kayu menari-nari tanpa ritme, menggoreskan sketsa kasar di atas kertas. Bagi Linda, menggambar adalah satu-satunya aktivitas yang paling ampuh untuk membunuh waktu atau sekedar mengusir kebosanan. Kemampuannya memvisualisasikan imajinasi liar ke dalam bentuk gambar sangat tersohor seantero panti asuhan. Dan tentu saja yang terbaik.

Linda sangat menyukai bunyi gesekan ujung pensil saat mengecup kertas putih dan bau cat minyak yang menggelitik rongga hidungnya. Adiksi yang tidak lazim.

Biasanya, gadis berambut pirang itu lebih senang berada di luar—duduk di rerumputan, sambil bersandar di pohon apel—untuk mencari objek gambar yang menarik. Alam memang paling sering menyuguhkan inspirasi baru untuknya. Meski ia sendiri bukan tipikal seniman tematik. Apa pun dapat dijadikan objek. Termasuk para penghuni panti—tanpa pengecualian.

Namun, kali ini ia sedang ingin berada di kamarnya, berlindung dari terpaan hujan deras yang memukul-mukul tanah tanpa ampun. Langit berwarna kelabu walau waktu masih menunjukkan angka satu.

Jemarinya masih sibuk bergerak ke sana ke mari, menggiring pensil tersebut berlari tak tentu arah, mengguratkan hasil abstrak. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ia sedang menggambar apa. Sebentuk perasaan tak nyaman merayapi tengkuknya.

[Dan ia tahu dari mana sumbernya.]

Perlahan, Linda mengerling sedikit. Ekor matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang berdiri kukuh di belakangnya; tidak seperti yang biasanya ditempatkan di samping meja belajarnya karena tak muat lagi.

.

.

_Lemari __**itu**__._

.

.

Kepala mungilnya digelengkan. Linda kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kerjaannya sedari tadi.

'Ini pasti hanya firasatku saja. Mungkin karena aku lapar.'

Tangannya bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, seperti ada yang memburu.

Linda menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Coret.

Coret.

Coret.

_Berhenti._

Dengan cepat, Linda menelengkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia melempar pandangan ke lemari _itu_ dalam-dalam. Matanya menyipit.

Sepuluh. Lima belas. Dua puluh.

Dua puluh detik berlalu dan ia masih bergeming, tetap menelisik lemarinya walaupun keadaannya masih sama seperti yang tadi—selain refleksi dirinya di cermin panjang yang terpasung pada sisi kanan pintu lemari.

Ia menghela napas, memutar lehernya ke depan.

Lagi, Linda menyibukkan diri mencoret-coret di atas kertas untuk menghalau pikiran irasionalnya. Hanya ada suara hujan dan sesekali petir bergemuruh yang menemaninya.

Jelas, ia berada _sendirian_ di kamar.

Linda menggeliat di tempat duduknya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana secara logis.

Tapi… tapi… Linda merasa ia tidak sendiri.

Dan perasaan ganjil itu terlalu jauh mengusiknya.

Pensilnya dibiarkan teronggok. Dua keping mata sewarna biji kopi memindai setiap sudut ruangan, merangkak ke langit-langit, dan bermuara pada satu titik—lemari _itu_, lagi.

.

.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, Linda telah berdiri tepat di depan lemarinya.

Berada sedekat ini dengan benda mati tersebut, menyadarkan Linda bahwa lemari itu memang lebih besar dari perkiraannya. Cukup besar untuk memuat satu orang di dalam.

Tangannya terjulur meraih gagang pintu lemari. Linda menahan napas.

Ia menarik pelan dan—

.

.

.

.

_**Cklek**_

Pintu kamar dibuka tiba-tiba.

"Linda! Sudah waktunya makan siang. Cepatlah sebelum kau terlambat."

Tersentak, pegangannya terlepas. Seruan Sophie menyeret kesadaran Linda kembali pada tempatnya. Sophie berdiri di ambang pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Alisnya sedikit bertaut manakala temannya itu hanya mematung di depan lemari.

"Iya. Aku segera ke sana," sahutnya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan lemari yang terkatup rapat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ruang makan riuh rendah seperti biasanya. Tidak ada peraturan konvensional yang melarang mereka bertukar cerita saat makan. Semuanya berkumpul dalam beberapa meja panjang, bersosialisasi satu dengan yang lain, menghangatkan suasana.

Tapi tidak kali ini bagi Linda. Semangkuk sup krim hangat tak mampu menghapus jejak kegelisahan dalam hatinya. Lamunannya masih melayang-layang entah ke mana.

"Kau makan sedikit sekali. Tidak lapar?" tanya Sophie dengan mulut yang dipenuhi makanan.

"Nafsu makanku hilang," jawabnya singkat.

Sophie memerhatikan tingkah Linda yang tidak biasanya ia jumpai. Cengiran lebar yang sering terpajang di wajahnya, kini telah memudar.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, Linda? Dari tadi kau kelihatan aneh," tanyanya penuh rasa penasaran.

Linda memainkan sendok dan garpu, menyuarakan dentingan kecil.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu meski ini di luar akal sehat?" Linda balik bertanya. Ekspresinya tetap datar dan tanpa nyawa.

Mendapati tanggapan absurd dari temannya, dahi Sophie mengerut. Ia sekarang malah menyesal telah bertanya. Tapi apa daya, nasi telah jadi bubur.

"Uh, _yeah_," Sophie menelan ludah.

Ditaruhnya kembali sendok dan garpu, berhenti mengaduh keduanya. Linda menatap lekat sepasang mata hitam jernih milik Sophie, membuat temannya itu makin keheranan.

"Sophie, aku… oke, aku tahu ini terdengar gila. Tapi—"

Linda mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati daun telinga Sophie. Ia melirik ke kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Setengah berbisik, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"**Aku rasa lemari itu sedang mengawasiku."**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Penerangan bola lampu di sepanjang koridor membantu pencahayaan di kamar itu kala malam menjemput. Tidak gelap, namun tidak pula terang. Linda menatap langit-langit kamarnya sementara ia mengingat kembali percakapan tadi siang.

.

.

"_Kau tidak serius, kan? Maksudku, kau tahu, itu hanyalah sebuah lemari. Benda mati. Dan kau bilang lemari itu mengawasimu?" alis Sophie sedikit terangkat, matanya membelalak._

"_Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Linda menekankan kalimatnya. Air mukanya berubah kesal. "Lemari itu seperti punya mata yang terus mengamatiku," ujarnya lagi._

_Sophie memutar bola matanya. "Hmm, kalau begitu, siapa tahu di dalamnya ada makhluk-makhluk fantasi yang mau mengajakmu berpetualang di negeri antah-berantah. Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, Linda."_

_Linda memalingkan wajah. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Anggap saja aku tidak bilang apa-apa."_

.

.

Gadis itu mendengus. Ia benar-benar kesal ketakutannya malah dijadikan lelucon oleh temannya sendiri. Meskipun ia tahu, Sophie tidaklah benar-benar sepenuhnya disalahkan. Siapa pun pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya akan apa yang diceritakannya.

Terlalu absurd. Tidak logis.

Linda berpikir, mungkin itu memang hanyalah firasatnya saja. Ia sekarang ingin tidur, melupakannya, dan bangun keesokan harinya lalu menjalani aktivitasnya sehari-hari seperti normalnya.

Matanya setengah terpejam ketika sebuah suara membuatnya kembali terjaga.

_**DUGH!**_

Linda terkesiap. Buru-buru, ia menarik selimut sampai ke puncak kepala, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Linda bertanya-tanya dalam hati bunyi apakah itu. Bisa saja itu adalah tikus yang berlarian di loteng.

Hening.

Dapat didengarnya degup jantungnya yang bertalu-talu tak keruan. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

.

_**DUGH!**_

_**DUGH!**_

.

Bunyi itu ini terdengar lebih intens dan… lebih dekat.

Tubuhnya agak bergetar. Takut, Linda menggigit jarinya pelan. Ujung jemarinya dingin dan basah karena keringat. Ia tidak berani membuka selimutnya. Paru-parunya terasa tercekat.

Cukup lama ia terdiam, menunggu kalau-kalau bunyi itu datang lagi.

Lagi-lagi hening.

Linda menghembuskan napas lega. Masih disertai rasa takut, ia sedikit menurunkan selimutnya sampai ke batas di mana sebuah lemari dapat terlihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeritannya tercekik di pangkal tenggorokan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia bersumpah melihat ada bola mata yang mengintip dari celah lemari itu.

.

.

.

**(To Be Continued…)**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks: Bella Hamasaki, Eszett del Roya, Shia Zen, Nerazzuri, grimmjoe, Doppelganger's Doll, yukka-keehl, MairuLovesChocolatos, Li Chylee, Micon<strong> atas review-nya di fic sebelumnya. Dan juga untuk **degaara dera** atas review-nya di fic yang lain. :DD

.

**A/N:**

INI FIC MULTI CHAPTER PERTAMA SAYAAAA. UWOOO! #hebohsendiri

Maaf pendek. Saya paling gak bisa ngetik panjang-panjang.

Baru pertama kali bikin genre beginian. FAIL BANGET. Iya, saya tahu ;_;

Dan maaf juga bagi yang udah bosen dengan fic saya yang kebanyakan ber-setting Wammy's House ;A;. Yah, habisnya masih banyak yang bisa diangkat jadi cerita sih :|. Saya sebenernya paling malas bikin OC. Tapi kan gak lucu juga kalo panti asuhan itu isinya MMN plus Linda doang -_-

Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah yang melegenda semasa saya masih di asrama, dulu. Dan membuat saya yang penakut ini sempat paranoid akan lemari.

Ehem, saya mau mengaku dosa (?). Fic ini saya buat tanpa tahu kelanjutannya kayak apa. Jadi, saya nggak janji bakal update cepat. Saya bahkan gak yakin bakal lanjut ._. #dibakar. Tetap saya usahakan kok.

.

Yaelah, bacotan saya jadi panjang.

Saya sangat membutuhkan komentar dari pembaca mengenai karya yang satu ini. Give me feedback, pleeeaaseee? ;;w;;

.

**Edited: **Terima kasih kepada **Aratte** atas koreksinya ;)


	2. Sign

"_Tiga, dua, satu."_

"_Sembunyi! Ayo, sembunyi dari_**nya**_!"_

_._

_._

"_Jangan sampai _**Ia **_menemukanmu."_

.

"_Atau kau akan—"_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Warning : **AU, Includes OC

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sign<strong>

.

.

.

Terlampau sering berkutat dengan pelajaran berbau ilmiah, terkadang dapat berdampak menajamkan logika atau melumpuhkan sendi-sendi imajinasi. Pola belajar seperti ini secara tak langsung membentuk cara berpikir mayoritas anak-anak _Wammy's House_ untuk melihat segala sesuatu dari sisi ilmu pengetahuan.

Linda berbeda. Sebagai seorang yang berjiwa artistik tinggi, bilik otaknya dipenuhi hal-hal imajinatif. Terkadang, ia memproyeksikan rupa awan dalam berbagai bentuk saat menengadah ke langit, sementara yang lain menganggap hanya sebagai sekumpulan awan biasa saja. Resiko orang yang terlalu banyak berkhayal, menurut Sophie.

_Wammy's House_ pun tidak luput dari terjangan desas-desus cerita mistis. Misalnya saja, hantu tanpa kepala yang konon katanya sering mondar-mandir di sepanjang koridor lantai dua pada malam bulan purnama, atau kran kamar mandi paling ujung yang mengeluarkan darah alih-alih air, atau tangisan sendu anak kecil.

Tapi, toh akhirnya semua kisah itu hanya menguap begitu saja dan terkubur bersama serangkaian rumor lain karena tak ada satu pun yang pernah mengalami. Tidak ada bukti autentik sama artinya dengan tuduhan tanpa fakta yang mendukung.

Meski begitu, Linda berani bertaruh kalau semalam ia seratus persen sadar dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sebuah bola mata—

—bulat, besar, tidak ada hawa kehidupan yang terpancar namun menusuk, berkilat penuh ancaman.

Linda memeluk lutut, badannya kembali bergetar seperti disengat listrik kala mengingatnya. Terasa terlalu nyata untuk sebuah imajinasi umum.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk menenangkan dirinya. Bangkit dari tempat tidur, Linda membuka lemari, mengecek untuk yang kesekian kalinya jika ada sesuatu yang bersembunyi di dalamnya.

Diketuk-ketuknya sisi belakang lemari. Linda sangat berharap ia bisa menemukan pintu menuju dunia fantasi. Mungkin dengan begitu masih jauh lebih baik ketimbang harus berurusan dengan hal gaib.

Namun, sama seperti sebelumnya, nihil.

Tubuhnya dihempaskan di atas kasur. Pelan, ia memijit pelipis.

Ada tiga opsi yang melintas di benak Linda. Pertama, menceritakan pada Sophie kejadian semalam—melihat bola mata yang bulat, besar, dan menyeramkan—lalu menginap di kamar temannya itu. Tapi jika menilik respon Sophie sebelumnya, besar kemungkinan ia benar-benar akan dianggap mengidap sakit jiwa. Ia tahu benar Sophie adalah seorang rasionalis.

Coret opsi pertama.

Kedua, mengadu ke Roger bahwa lemari itu 'berpenghuni' dan sepanjang hari ia merasa dihantui, lalu memintanya untuk memusnahkan lemari petaka tersebut. Tapi sepertinya terlalu tergesa-gesa. Sedikit-banyak Linda masih menyimpan rasa penasaran akan misteri yang terselubung.

Coret opsi kedua.

Ketiga, panggil paranormal atau eksorsis. Berlebihan. Yang ada malah menyulut kehebohan di seluruh panti.

Coret opsi terakhir.

Maka, Linda memutuskan untuk menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Setidaknya, satu hipotesis telah terbukti: memang ada yang _ganjil_ dengan lemari itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau tahu, Linda? Tadi pagi, sebelum ke kelas, aku berpapasan dengan Irvin. Itu lho, si introver pemuja rahasiamu."

"Oh ya?" Linda menanggapi malas-malasan.

"Yup, dan ia menggenggam sesuatu. Sepertinya secarik kertas. Mungkin itu surat cintanya untukmu," Sophie terkekeh. "Tapi, saat aku menyapanya ia malah mengacuhkanku dan berjalan seperti orang kebingungan. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit pucat. _Jeez, _ia memang anak yang aneh."

Linda memalingkan muka ke arah jendela, tidak tertarik dengan celotehan Sophie. Sudah terlampau sering ia mendapati lokernya dihinggapi sebuah amplop berisikan aneka fotograf hasil jepretan kamera Polaroid Irvin, setiap harinya. Objeknya tidak menentu. Terkadang panorama alam sekitar _Wammy's House_, aktivitas para penghuni panti yang tertangkap lensa kamera secara tiba-tiba, maupun objek-objek kecil lainnya yang tidak penting; lukisan di ruang musik, tangga menuju lantai dua, piring dan gelas kosong, dan sebagainya.

Awalnya, Linda menyambut antusias 'hadiah' sang 'pemuja rahasia'nya—tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hasil fotonya memang menawan. Namun, lama-kelamaan jadi terasa mengganggu bagi Linda. Puncaknya saat di ulang tahunnya yang ke dua belas ia menerima album dengan puluhan foto dirinya di sana.

Irvin, anak laki-laki berkacamata tebal itu, kemungkinan menguntit Linda.

Mereka juga sangat jarang bertukar sapa. Irvin lebih senang berinteraksi dengan kameranya.

"Oh ya. Aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Kau baik-baik saja kan semalam? Dengan si lemari, tentu saja," tanya Sophie mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'Aku tidak mungkin baik-baik saja setelah apa yang kusaksikan semalam,' ingin rasanya Linda mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Semuanya baik dan terkendali. Terima kasih telah mencemaskanku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sudah kubilang, bukan? Kau hanya terlampau paranoid,"

Sang gadis berkuncir dua memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini lebih lanjut dengan teman baiknya. Ia diam.

Ujung kuku telunjuk Linda beradu dengan permukaan meja yang mengilap, mengetuk-ngetuk konstan berirama. Punggung tangan kanan memangku dagu. Suara sang guru berseliweran sambil lalu. Kelas geometri terlalu menjenuhkan untuk diabsorbsi otaknya saat ini.

Pandangannya mengarah ke luar. Langit biru yang bersih dan cerah tergelar sempurna. Pertanda hari baik, kata orang.

Matanya berpindah ke kaca jendela—tergambar dengan jelas refleksi sang guru geometri.

Jantung Linda seakan melompat, berdegup kencang. Pantulan di kaca itu bergerak sendiri!

Dengan cepat, Linda mengalihkan pandangan ke raga guru yang asli lalu ke kaca lagi. Yang bersangkutan masih sama seperti yang tadi; menulis di papan tulis sambil menerangkan materi pelajaran.

Tapi, tidak demikian dengan apa yang direfleksikan di kaca jendela. Perlahan, sosok tersebut memutar lehernya ke samping, menoleh pada Linda. Alisnya bertaut. Mulut robek melebar sampai ujung pipi. Kedua sudut bibir terangkat. Seringai sinis terpaparkan.

Linda melihat kepada murid-murid yang lain. Mereka sibuk mencatat—bahkan ada yang tertidur. Tidak ada yang menyadari keanehan ini, selain dirinya.

Sosok itu lalu mengangkat tangannya, telunjuk terancung ke suatu arah. Seperti ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

Linda mengerjapkan mata, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu dengan lebih jelas apa yang dimaksud.

_**Tuk.**_

Pensil berwarna merah bata bergelindingan sebelum akhirnya terjun menghempas ubin lantai. Atensi Linda sukses teralihkan. Merunduk, dipungutnya alat tulis tersebut. Saat kembali mengangkat kepala, sosok misterius dalam kaca telah menghilang. Semua kembali normal sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kelas kita untuk hari ini berakhir sampai di sini," kata sang guru geometri dengan suara sengaunya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamata dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan.

Linda merutuk dalam hati sebab belum sempat mengidentifikasi arah yang ditunjukan tadi.

"Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Aku bisa mati bosan terus berlama-lama di kelas ini." Sophie meregangkan kedua tangan. "Hei, bagaimana kalau sebentar kita main petak umpet? Sudah cukup lama kan kita tidak bermain permainan ini. Aku akan mengajak yang lainnya juga," ajaknya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Aku sedang malas."

"Yakin?"

"Seratus persen yakin."

"Baiklah. _Bye_."

Sophie melambai sekali lalu segera berkemas dan melengos pergi meninggalkan Linda yang diselimuti sebuah tanda tanya di kepalanya.

.

.

"Senang dengan lemari barumu?" nada jahil terselip dalam kalimat si bocah berambut merah.

Bola mata kecokelatan itu berputar. Sungguh bukan sebuah sapaan yang tepat sasaran.

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang pada hari ini? Kenapa semuanya mendadak menanyakan keadaan lemariku?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya," bibir Matt mengerucut, pura-pura merajuk. Jemari terampilnya menekan-nekan tombol konsol _game_ dengan cekatan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Mello. Di mana dia? Biasanya di mana ada Mello, di situ ada Matt,"

"Pfft. Kata-katamu ambigu," Matt menahan tawa. "Mello tengah menantang adu strategi dengan Near. Main catur. Rutinitas harian," ia tersenyum kecil.

"Oh," tanggap Linda sekenanya.

Sesaat keduanya diam.

Sesekali Linda melirik ke arah Matt—yang duduk persis di hadapannya—lalu membuang tatapan ke lantai. Begitu seterusnya sampai beberapa kali. Ada yang ingin dikatakan meski ia ragu untuk mengungkapkan.

Linda menerka-nerka reaksi Matt dengan apa yang akan ditanyakan nanti. Ia memang tidak bisa dibilang akrab si Pecandu _Game_. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk berspekulasi.

"Matt…" jeda. **"Apa kau percaya hantu?"**

Anak laki-laki itu mendongak. Kebingungan menanggapi pertanyaan Linda terlukis di wajah. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jawab saja," desak Linda.

Matt menghentikan permainan, diletakkannya konsol _game_ di atas meja. Menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Err, entahlah. Aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya maupun tidak pula menolak eksistensi makhluk supernatural," jawabnya netral.

"Kalau seandainya aku bilang lemariku itu 'hidup', kau percaya?" Linda sedikit menurunkan intonasi suaranya. Matanya menatap lurus sang lawan bicara.

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Jadi, maksudmu kau _telah_ melihat hantu? Dan hantu itu adalah lemarimu, begitu?" Matt mengambil konklusi dengan cepat atas pertanyaan segala rentetan pertanyaan Linda yang di luar ekspektasinya.

Linda mengangguk perlahan. "Semacam itulah. Kau tahu, kemarin malam aku melihat ada sebuah bola mata yang menyembul keluar dari dalam lemari itu. _Ia_ menatap tajam seolah ingin melahapku," tuturnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Kengerian itu kembali berputar tiap kali ia menceritakannya.

Alis Matt terangkat tinggi. Punggungnya disandarkan di kursi. "Wooow! Benar-benar kisah yang di luar dugaan. Agak sulit diterima akal sehat, memang."

Linda menghela napas pendek, kepala tertunduk. Dalam kasus ini, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun yang bereaksi sama seperti Sophie—termasuk Matt.

"Siapa lagi yang tahu kejadian itu?" giliran Matt bertanya.

"Hanya kau."

"Lalu, kenapa menceritakannya padaku? Apa aku terlihat seperti anggota _Ghostbuster_?"

Linda mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Aku merasa kau orang yang tepat untuk diceritakan. Alasan yang aneh, aku tahu."

Matt tidak menjawab, sangsi harus berkata apa.

"Matt!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh refleks.

Dari jauh tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sebatas bahu mengayunkan langkah ke tempat mereka. Air mukanya beriak kesal. Bisa ditebak kalau hasil permainan catur adalah penyebabnya.

"Ups. Ritual Mello sudah selesai rupanya," Matt nyegir. "Aku ke sana dulu."

Bangkit dari tempat duduk, Matt memutar tubuh ke belakang.

"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu. Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku bahwa ada hal-hal di dunia ini yang menuntut keyakinan tanpa butuh bukti riil."

.

.

.

Linda kembali ke kamarnya. Di saat seperti ini, melukis adalah jalan terbaik menjernihkan pikiran. Tangannya meraih palet, satu set cat minyak, dan kanvas dalam rak buku yang tersusun rapi.

Dahinya berkerut. Ia menangkap keganjilan kala melihat meja belajar.

Buku sketsa miliknya terbuka. Beberapa halaman tersikap sampai ke entri terakhir.

Linda sangat yakin kalau sebelumnya ia telah menutup buku tersebut dan selalu mengunci pintu setiap kali ke luar kamar, sehingga mustahil ada yang masuk lalu membukanya. Jendela pun terkatup rapat.

_**Drap! Drap! Drap!**_

Terdengar layaknya suara orang berlari. Saat Linda menoleh ke belakang, sebentuk siluet hitam melesat cepat seperti angin kemudian lenyap seketika.

Mendekat ke meja, matanya melebar, terkejut dengan gambar yang terlampir pada buku sketsa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"… 27, 28, 29, 30."

"Selesai! Waktunya untuk mencari kalian."

Seorang anak membuka mata, antusiasme menarik cepat kakinya mengejar dan menemukan mereka yang bersembunyi. Siulan riang meluncur dari mulut.

.

Sophie berlari penuh kehati-hatian, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Di sepanjang jalur yang dilalui, diliriknya ke kanan-kiri tempat yang bisa dijadikan persembunyian. Ada tikungan di sebelah kiri. Sophie berbelok. Sederet pintu kamar terhampar di depannya.

Sunyi senyap. Sebagian besar pemilik kamar sedang tidak berada di tempat.

Salah satu pintu terbuka sedikit. Sophie melongok ke dalam. Nampaklah ruangan segi empat dengan aneka lukisan bergelantungan di tembok. Perabotan berwarna-warni ceria duduk manis, kontras dengan dinding putih monoton. Dengan cepat, ia langsung tahu siapa penghuni kamar itu.

_Linda._

Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah ovalnya, bak menemukan harta karun. Ia berpikir, bukanlah masalah jika ia sembarangan masuk ke ruang privat teman baiknya sendiri.

Sophie gelagapan mencari persembunyian. Waktunya tak banyak lagi. Di bawah meja terlalu sempit, takkan muat. Kolong tempat tidur diisi dengan koper dan kardus-kardus yang entah apa isinya.

Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah di dalam lemari.

"Ah, sial! Kau berhasil menemukanmu."

Satu pemain telah tertangkap.

"Aku salah memilih tempat bersembunyi."

Dua pemain.

Beberapa rutukkan lainnya menyusul tak lama.

Terdesak, Sophie segera masuk ke dalam lemari. Memosisikan tubuhnya di antara pakaian-pakaian yang digantung. "Pasti tidak akan ada yang akan menemukanku di sini." Sophie tersenyum puas.

Ditariknya pintu—

_**Blam.**_

—tertutup sempurna.

Tertinggal hitam, gelap, dan…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Matt! Matt!"

"Gadis itu mencarimu? Tumben. Ada angin apa ini?" tanya Mello sarkastik. Keningnya mengerut skeptis.

Matt tertawa. "Hari ini aku sedang populer," candanya.

Linda menghampiri Matt—yang kala itu tengah bercengkerama dengan Mello—dengan tergesa-gesa. Matt sendiri tidak bisa menutupi keheranannya melihat tampang Linda dipenuhi kepanikan.

"Aku pinjam dulu Matt sebentar ya, Mello. Penting."

Ditariknya lengan Matt, membawanya kabur sejauh mungkin tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Mello untuk protes.

"Ada apa sih?" Matt membuka suara.

Setelah merasa berada di tempat yang aman, Linda mengatur napasnya yang memburu sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Coba lihat ini."

Linda menyerahkan hasil temuannya.

"Uuh, oke. Aku sudah lihat. Terus, apa maksudnya?"

"Ini adalah gambar yang kubuat kemarin siang. Menurutmu, gambar ini terlihat seperti apa?"

"Hmm, coretan biasa," jawab Matt jujur. Menginterpretasi karya seni sama sekali bukanlah keahliannya.

Linda mendecak tidak sabar. "Bukan. Lihat yang lebih teliti."

Sepasang keping _emerald_ memicing, menganalisa goresan tangan di atas kertas persegi panjang.

Keempat sisinya dipenuhi coretan-coretan abstrak yang menyatu; memberikan aksen gelap bagai langit dikala mendung. Dua buah garis berlawanan arah ditarik dari tepi yang satu, melebar di tengah-tengah, lalu menyempit lagi ujung—elips. Di dalam elips terdapat spiral besar, tepat dipusatnya.

"Ini… seperti… erm… **mata**?"

"Dan itu tercipta selang beberapa jam _sebelum_ aku melihat bola mata dalam lemari," Linda mengimbuh cepat. Ekspresi menegang.

"…"

Diam menggantung di udara.

"Matt, aku rasa ini bukan lagi sekedar penampakan biasa. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Dan mungkin itu adalah—"

.

.

.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

.

.

.

Pekikan seseorang menggetarkan dinding-dinding _Wammy's House_ sekaligus menyela perkataan Linda. Terlonjak, Matt dan Linda saling bertatap muka.

"Siapa yang berteriak?" tanya Matt.

"… itu suara Sophie."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Berpuluh langkah kaki berdentum menghantam lantai. Segala aktivitas sejenak ditinggalkan. Sebagian anak berhamburan kalang kabut, sedangkan yang lain saling bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Kepanikan melanda _Wammy's House_.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau suara tadi bersumber dari kamarmu?" sambil terus memacu kakinya berlari, Matt kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Firasat. Dan firasatku mengatakan ada yang buruk terjadi," sahutan Linda terdengar datar, meski sebenarnya ia jauh dari kata tenang saat ini.

Menapaki tangga ke asrama wanita, mereka bertemu dengan Mello.

"Linda, lemarimu tidak bisa dibuka. Sophie terkunci di dalamnya."

Informasi dari Mello mencekat napas Linda.

_Terkunci?_

Lemari itu tidak bisa dikunci dari dalam dan yang tahu di mana kuncinya disimpan hanyalah Linda seorang.

Langkahnya berayun lebih cepat menuju tempat yang dituju. Di luar kamar, anak-anak panti berkerumun. Bisik-bisik mereka berdengung seperti segerombolan lebah. Linda tak menghiraukan.

"**Keluarkan aku dari sini! Cepat! Aaaaa!" **

Sophie terus berteriak kesetanan meski suaranya mulai serak. Pintu lemari digedor kuat.

Tangan Linda bergerak otomatis membongkar isi laci meja, mencari kunci yang diselipkan di antara tumpukan barang. Linda menyambar kunci berwarna perak, memasukan ke lubang kunci lalu memutarnya.

"Che! Cepatlah kau terbuka!" geram Linda dibawah kendali tekanan. Tangannya bergetar. Deretan gigi bergemelutuk.

_**Cklek.**_

Terbuka.

.

.

.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Linda tidak mengenali wujud yang nampak di depan matanya.

Sophie terduduk memeluk lutut erat. Pucat pasi menyepuh wajah. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Seberkas air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata. Pandangannya membatu. Beberapa helai rambut hitam panjang Sophie menjuntai menutupi paras.

"Uuuh. Uuhh. T-Tolong. Tolong aku."

.

.

"**Ia** ingin _memakan_ku."

.

.

.

**(To Be Continued…)**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: **

Akhirnya fic ini bisa update juga dengan penuh perjuangan, keringat, darah, dan air mata #pret

Setelah bermeditasi selama berminggu-minggu mencari wangsit, saya akhirnya mendapat hidayah akan kelanjutan fic ini untuk beberapa chapter ke depan. Yay! \o/ Tapi, tetep aja bikinnya susah mampus w(OAOw)

Saya hanturkan banyak terima kasih kepada **Doppelganger's Doll, Claire Barbossa, Ellechi (Dr. KimChie), Ai Eureka Darkberry, Shia Zen, Aratte, Athaya No Fushigi Na Petto, yukka-keehl** atas review-nya di chapter satu :'D. Pendapat kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.

Thanks for reading~!

Mind to review? :')


End file.
